Stay with me
by gothina234
Summary: As the water rises and the cold consumes him, Reid holds onto the comfort from the women he loves. One-shot for tannerose5, Emily and Reid established relationship.


**Hello,**

**This one shot is for tannerose5, this was a request that I enjoyed doing. It is a stand alone and not connected with learning to live again. This features an established relatioship where Reid and Prentiss have been together for six months. **

**Hope this is okay tannerose5**

**Enjoy and please review**

**All mistakes are my own**

Reid shivered violently as he struggled to keep hold of the bar he was holding to stay above the water. The room he had been thrown into was 3/4 quarter full already and Reid knew he was running out of time. He was struggling to keep himself afloat. He hated that the unsub had targeted him. He couldn't help the memory of his kidnapping coming to the front of his mind.

**_Six hours ago - 10pm_**

_Reid placed his bag on the floor as he felt his entire body ache, they had still had no luck tracking down the unsub after looking for two days. Hotch had ordered them to the hotel to get some rest and Reid was so thankful for the chance to rest. He slumped to his bed and fell into his pillow. His body immediately gave into exhaustion and sent his mind into the wonderful abyss of sleep._

**_Thirty minutes later_**

_A creak awoke him from his sleep, he had barely turned over when a cloth was clamped over his nose. Reid struggled against the cloth as he felt someone straddle his hips, he looked up to see a man. He knew instantly that it was the unsub. He held his breath._

_"Little shit!" the unsub hissed at him before sending a brutal slap across his face. Reid yelped for a moment, in that moment the unsub placed the chloroform soaked cloth over Reid's mouth. Reid screamed into the cloth hoping that someone would hear him. His scream subsided as he succumbed to the darkness._

**_One hour ago_**

_Reid awoke to find himself in a small room, he tried to stand but stumbled back to the floor as his ankle radiated pain. He pulled up his trouser leg and saw his ankle was severly swollen. He looked around and found that their was no doors or windows, he looked up to see a small grate with bars across it. His best guess was that the unsub had dropped him into the room through the small grate. Reid jumped as he as he saw a face appear to look at him through the grate._

_"Hello Dr Spencer Reid of the behavioural analysis unit," the unsub smiled at him._

_"Why did you take me? What do you want?" Reid said as strongly as he could, it was the look in the unsub's eyes that worried him the most._

_"I took you to prove a point, not even the FBI can catch me. I'll be even more noctorious when I add the murder of an FBI agent to my list. I was hoping for more of an FBI agent but we don't always get what we want," the unsub laughed. Reid shivered slightly at the unsub's laugh._

_"My team is going to find you, you won't get away with this," Reid snapped back, he tried to stand again but fell to the floor again at the pain in his ankle. The unsub laughed at his attempt._

_"Goodbye Dr Reid, you have just over an hour till you die. Enjoy," the unsub said happily before disappearing. Reid looked around, he jumped when he heard a small creaking noise. He gasped slightly as water began to blast through a small pipe in the wall. Reid realised then how the unsub was going to kill him, he was going to drown him._

**Now**

Reid snapped away from the memory as he adjusted his grip on the bar above him. He thought about everything he was going to miss, he was going to miss so much. He knew deep down that he was going to miss Emily the most, his sweet wonderful Emily. He closed his eyes and thought about the date they had planned. It was going to be the anniversary of their first date six months ago. He felt himself float closer to the ceiling of the small room. Reid felt so numb as the cold water hit just under his shoulders.

"Reid!" a voice screamed from above him. "Reid, where are you?"

Reid looked up weakly to see a flashing of red and blue lights. Inside he felt happy that help was here but he was so tired. He summoned all of his strength and screamed as loud as he could.

"Help," Reid croaked before letting out a small cough. He tried again and managed to scream louder. "Help!"

Reid heard footsteps near the grate, he let out a little sob of happiness when he saw Emily appear above him. She screamed his location. Morgan and Hotch appeared above with Emily.

"Reid, are you okay?" Emily asked as she watched Morgan and Hotch to try and move the grate. It hurt her to see Reid so scared and hurt.

"T-The water is g-getting h-h-higher. I-I'm so cold. Please help," Reid said through chattering teeth.

"We are going to get out you of there. Everything is going to be okay," Emily said as she tried to keep Reid calm.

"We need something around this too pull this off. Get a chain around this thing," Morgan yelled at someone behind him.

Reid lost his grip on the bar he had been holding and sunk below the water. He panicked for a moment before he swam back up, he gasped for air before he grabbed the bar again, he felt a soft hand wrap around his wrist through the grate. He looked up to see Emily looking down at him, her hand wrapped around his thin wrist. Hotch and Morgan had disappeared for more help, leaving the two alone.

"I'm not going to go. We still have a date to go on," Emily smiled at him. Reid let out weak smile as he felt himself float closer to the grate, his face was inches away from the grate and the water was now up to his neck.

"I-I'm looking f-forward t-to it" Reid said as the cold was starting to become too much, his head bobbed for a few moments before a tug at his wrist brought his attention back to reality.

"Reid, stay awake sweetheart," Emily shouted at him. Hotch and Morgan appeared next to Emily and wrapped a chain around the bars of the grate.

"Reid, we need you to let go of the bar but only for a second. We need to pull the grate off. Can you do that? I know it is scary but I promise we will get you out straight away," Morgan said to Reid, his face full of worry.

"P-Promise," Reid said.

"I promise Reid. When I count to three, let go and we'll be able to get in there and pull you , one...two...three," Morgan yelled. Reid let go of the bar and fell beneath the water as he slipped from Emily's grip. Reid closed his eyes as he fell unconcious and sank further into the water.

**Five minutes later**

Reid felt himself ripped from the darkness, he felt water force it's way out of his mouth, he turned his head to the side and vomited the fountain of water before collapsing back to the crowd. Reid kept his eyes closed as he felt blankets being wrapped around his body, he barely registered the paramedics loading him onto a gurney and putting him into the ambulance. When he finally opened his eyes he was greeted with a beautiful sight, he opened them to see Emily. He could barely feel her hand in his as the cold still remained but he was happy she was there, his own angel was there keep him safe.

"You are going to be okay, we caught the unsub. You are safe, I promise you that you are safe. Just stay awake for me sweetheart," Emily said as she stroked her hand through his wet hair.

"I love you Emily," Reid whispered to her.

"I love you too Spencer," Emily whispered back to him before giving him a small kiss in his blue tinted lips.

**Six hours later**

Reid awoke to find his entire body flooded with warmth, he opened his eyes found that he had two IV's in his hands. He looked to his side and saw Emily reading a book. He smiled slightly at the fact it was one that he recommended to her. He watched as she looked over the book, she immediately put it down and went to sit on the edge of Reid's bed.

"Hey," Reid said.

"You gave us all a scare. I came to your room and found signs of a struggle, you have no idea how scared I was for you at that moment," Emily said as she ran her hand through his hair, he leaned into her touch.

"He surprised me in my room, he used chloroform and knocked me out," Reid explained, he looked down to his ankle and saw that it had been placed in a cast. "How bad is my ankle?"

"Broken I'm afraid," Emily smiled sadly at him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just happy to be alive. Just relieved to still be here with you," Reid said to her. "Promise you'll always stay."

"I'll always stay with you, I told you I would never go. I'll stick with you as long as you stick with me," Emily said before she laid down next to him on the bed, she was careful to avoid all the wires. He wrapped his arm around her and loved the feeling of her skin on his. He looked up at his window to see Hotch and Morgan looking into the room.

"I think our secret is out," Reid said before pointing to the window. Emily looked and smiled slightly.

"Do you really care if they know?"

"No, I don't. All I care about is you."

**Please review**


End file.
